


Serpentine

by Schattenfeuer



Category: Nightmare Harem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Darkfic, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Other, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships, genderneutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenfeuer/pseuds/Schattenfeuer
Summary: Love and hate are close most of times, in your case they become impossible to separate.
Relationships: Mefy/Reader





	Serpentine

Your days of easy, blissful ignorance were over the moment he caught your eye. He tripped you up, he made you fall for him, hard and with no mercy whatsoever, made you follow him into the darkness, deeper and deeper until you lost all sight of whatever ideals you once had held dear. Like the serpent in the garden of eden, he offered you the forbidden fruit, forked tongue speaking honeyed lies and blinding possibilities while he pulled your strings, made your body dance to a tune of his choosing. 

Resistance was futile and fighting him only made things so much worse, every inch of ground you seemed to win against him became a pit filled with tar, catching you, slowing you down and sucking you in deeper into its unrelenting, sticky grip. You could squirm and you could thrash, but never did the coldness of his slender fingers, wrapped so tightly around your neck vanish. 

Magic seeped into your skin, your flesh and your bones, poured from his fingertips and bound you all the more together, like a collar of shame, like the hangman’s noose around your neck and the falldoor below your feet, you seemed to dangle in between righteousness and betrayal, kept there by a twisted purpose. To entertain, so lighten the crushing burden he balanced so effortlessly on those narrow set of shoulders, whereas you were dragging your feet, slouched and slumped underneath the weight of almost and too close, he danced along this thin line, kept dragging you in deeper and deeper into this mess. 

You could have turned away, all those months ago, all you had to do was sent a wish up to the moon and you would have slipped through his fingers like fine sand, his shackles would have fallen off your limbs and the strings tying you together would have snapped, severed by a knife drenched in crimson red and gleaming with a malicious edge. But the glittering of his eyes had hypnotized you, the same glittering you discovered stemming from the shattered pieces of him, those shards of a twisted and sad person that cut you deep and were so good in letting you bleed. 

Sympathy, empathy and even affection poured, gushed out of those bone deep wounds, left you drop by drop until you felt hollow and just as broken as him, your attempts to fix with love, with dedication and attention were nothing but sprinkles of water on a stone white hot from hatred’s fire. 

They all remained clueless and for their innocence of mind, you shouldered the heaviness of guilt, swallowed it without hesitation and allowed its taste to spread on your tongue. It tasted bitter, just as his lips whenever he was stealing you of yet another thing, not enough that he had your youth, your heart and your innocence, he wanted more. Your breath, your lips, even the curves of your flesh. 

In a vicious dance you twirled around each other, avoiding, confronting, clashing and hurting each other as you dug your claws into each other’s skin and hearts, he left pinprick like scars on your throat, memories of needle sharp fangs and you scratched his back until his blood warmed your fingertips. But no fighting and struggling could help you in getting rid of this serpent, not when its poisonous fangs were buried so deep within you that your body had accepted them as an essential part of you. 

If Lucia sensed that something was severely wrong with the bound that connected, no, chained you to his youngest brother, he too remained silent, preferred to turn away his gaze, so that he became willingly blind to Mefy’s unhinged way of loving someone. Or maybe it wasn’t love all together, maybe it was turned somewhere along the way, morphed into the other side of the same coin. 

No poison stung as lethally and as bitter as love turned to hatred, neither you nor he could leave the other behind though, you were magnets, hell bent on drawing the other back, should they stray too far. 

“Don’t run away from me!”, he cornered you and you broke free of his vice like embrace, teeth bared and face twisted into a grimace of rage and regret, so very like his own. The lies you told each other in the cold comfort of your loose embraces were falling apart, stitch by stitch the old wound reopened and it was festering, in dire need of a good lancing to free the body of the toxin that had gathered in it. “Don’t ever stray from my side!”

“I am not your doll!”, you spat back, ferocious and desperate enough to defend the last crumbs of your former freedom with your very life, ready to lash out in blind hatred, even when he trapped your wrists with his own hands. You felt the tingle of magic as painful sparks of electricity numbing the nerves along your arms the moment he unleashed it onto you, always so quick to subdue you in your attempts to break free. “Let me go!”

“You belong to me!”, his words, hissed against your own mouth a vengeful echo of your very own, this had happened before, so many times over that they started to bleed into each other. You thrashed and kicked out at him, he threw you off him and you stumbled against the edge of his desk, sending inkpot and pens flying, kicking off an avalanche of half written papers that went ignored by the snake that held your heart and soul in its emerald green coils. “You promised to stay!”

“I lied!”, Yes, that you did, mainly to yourself. Back then you had felt like he was like a dapple of sunlight, bright and blinding, blurring your sight hard enough for the warning signs to go unseen. With your wrists trapped useless and bound by cords of his icy magic, you pushed yourself against him, teeth flashing as you bared them wide, bit down on the paleness of his neck with enough force to draw blood, an action he repaid with a backhanded slap of his hand, causing you to gasp and snarl, your eyes ablaze with hurt and rage. “Snake!”

“Pawn!”, Mefy knew how to push your every button and it only made your hate for him burn all the brighter, until all you could smell was brimstone and smoke, until the taste of his poisonous lips eclipsed the flash of cold ash on the tip of your tongue, bitter like bile and potent like regret. It took your every ounce of willpower to twist away your head, of breaking and denying him your mouth, an action he punished with a nip of fangs against the curve of your jaw, too hard, too sudden to even come remotely close to loving. “Useless, broken, unwanted doll.”

You hurt, all over you hurt like he was dragging razor blades over your skin, caving you open to his designs, the edge of the desk digging deeper and deeper in the small of your back, your wrists throbbing from the relentless tightness of their bounds, you were left severely crippled but nowhere near defeated. Not yet, not by this broken husk of a person. His smile against your reddened cheek was painful, burnt like his lips were formed out of fire, he nudged against you and your body - treacherous as always - accepted him effortlessly. 

The sharp sound of your teeth clacking together as all you caught was empty air was yet again followed with the sound of his gloved hand meeting your cheek, like a feral beast you twisted and turned, tried again and again to bite the same hand that attempted to groom you back into a mindless little thing. Without shame, he wore the blood red sign of your resistance on his neck, without hesitation, he turned you around, one hand curling into the locks of your hair, hard enough to cause your nerve ends to sent colorful flashes of pain all across the vast darkness behind your eyelids. Your head hit the polished wood of his desk, his weight surprisingly heavy and suffocatingly warm on top of you, stilling your body’s buckling into nothingness. 

“Still, my sweet”, his coo was sickly sweet in your ears, yet you drank this poisonous honey in deep, took a large sip of it and hoped that this time it would be enough. It never was, like a drug Mefy never fulfilled you entirely, he left you hanging and yearning, craving and hating yourself before he hit you with a backlash so violent it made your bones rattle. The hand in your hair wandered deeper, slender fingers wrapped themselves around your throat, tightly and squeezed, making your mind whirl in disorientation and throb from the lack of oxygen, every action taken by him served to further weaken your will, until you relented and finally let him win. “I always get my will.”

Your cheeks were tinged blue by the time he allowed you to breathe again, too busy with gulping down precious air to stop his hands from wandering, he was pressed against you, your hands trapped against his ribs you could feel the rapid beating of his heart, the sick excitement that emanated from his body like a perfume overpowering in its intensiveness. You barely noticed him pushing, pulling at your clothes, freeing barely enough of you both, but by the time he and you connected as one, you shrieked. 

Cursing under his breath, his hand shot up again, his nails digging in the softness of your cheek as he clapped one hand over your mouth, eyes sharp and hard and burning with greed, you hated him, you loved him, caught in a maelstrom of clashing desires it became easy for him to take over, to rule over you like he had done from the very beginning. The feeling of him brought tears to your eyes, you felt violated and disgustingly happy at the same time, even the pain from your hit cheek was not enough to distract, you sobbed and your eyes rolled back into your skull, but it did little to stop him, this twisted demon of yours that reigned so openly over the kingdom that was your body. 

The tears only stopped falling when you felt him stutter and falter in his oh so domineering pace, the chance too good to pass up you pushed your hips back against him, using your whole body as leverage to make him fall and stop, you almost succeeded even. The magic around your bound wrists fizzled and frayed, flickered once, twice, before it broke and disappeared. 

Underneath the palm of your hands, you could feel the wood of his desk, then the fever pitch heat of his skin as you lashed out, scratching, hitting and overpowering this serpentine lover of yours. Your actions caused a slip of reality, then suddenly your positions were reversed and you felt perverse satisfaction as you cornered him against the entrapping design of a heavy reading chair. Now it was him, whose eyes were shaky, you could see the glimmer of his broken personality sparkle in the washed out greens as your hands settled around his pale throat. 

Throning on his lap, you bared teeth and heart, the snap of your hips rocking sickening to yourself and yet, you knew there was no feeling greater than this, when you were the one taking and taking until he had nothing left to give, when you felt his life flutter against the insides of your hands. 

“Will there ever be an end to this madness?!”, you finally snarled into his face as darkest of all pleasures shot through you, caused you both to shake and cry out, his hands pulling, clawing against your wrists, your shoulders before finally dropping to rest on your spread, quivering thighs, his gaze as twisted as yours, hatred, love, need and disgust playing, swirling, melting into one toxic emotion that could never, should never be named. “Your heart...it’s poison.”

“And so is yours.”


End file.
